


Just Do It, For FuckSAKE

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: As you do, M/M, Poor Sam, and no whiskey to drink, and writing fic about your best friend or maybe your brother, characters writing self insert fan fiction, everything's fixed by getting caught almost masturbating, meta meta everywhere, this is a goddamn mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have realized they’re writing fic about each other. Sam is in the other room, waiting for them to just fuck and get it over with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It, For FuckSAKE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beestiels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/gifts), [sweetasscas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasscas/gifts).



Dean sipped his coffee and looked over his shoulder suspiciously. Not only did he not want anyone to notice that he had a venti vanilla cappuccino from Starbucks in his hand, but he didn’t want them to see his computer screen.

And this time it wasn’t because of porn.

Ish.

Ever since Cas had stumbled upon fanfic of him and Dean and Sam finding other unsavory fics involving his brother, Dean was curious as to what else was out there. Obviously, in “Shipper Heaven”, which you of course read and left kudos on, they found out that it was Chuck, Metatron, and Cain writing the Dean/Cas fic because, as it turned out, Destiel was their OTP. So much so, the ancient beings actually started chanting _Kiss!_ at them like giddy fangirls. Can you believe that shit? But enough backstory.

Now that Dean was intrigued, he’d taken up a bit of a hobby of his own. He started writing his own fanfic. He had wanted something inconspicuous for his psued - something no one would think could ever be him. He clicked _publish_ and wondered to himself if Cas had ever read his fanfic about them.

  


Cas waited until Dean left to grab coffee and breakfast. He pretended to sleep, but as soon as the door across the hall closed, he opened one eye. He listened, waiting for the footsteps to fade down the hall. As soon as the coast was clear, Cas sat up and pulled his laptop up from the side of the bed, flipped it open, and opened up his Google Drive to find a doc buried in his folders.

 

**My Drive > Writing > Private > For Fun Writing > Personal Writing > Beestiels > Fic > Current Fic > DeanCas Fic > Tropes, Kinks, and AUs > Kinks > BDSM**

Finally, there it was. His latest masterpiece. He was twenty chapters into a BDSM fic that was a slow-burn. It was driving him crazy as much as his readers. He just wished Cas and Dean would tell each other how they felt already. But then he remembered he was the writer and was at least two chapters away from sealing the deal. Unless he couldn’t wait that long.

 

_Cas faced Dean in the hallway of the club. His thoughts were getting away with him again. What he wouldn’t give to have the courage to take Dean by the hand, lead him out into the alley, and kiss him with everything he had, pushing him back against the brick, grinding onto him, leaving Dean with no mistake of his intentions._

  


Dean closed his laptop when Sam walked into the kitchen and stretched, feigning sleepiness, as if he hadn’t already been up for two hours.

“Hey, brother. Sleep alright?” he asked.

“I didn’t get to sleep until late,” Sam said, still half-asleep.

“Nightmares?”

“Nah, just...couldn’t put down this book I was reading.”

“What book?” Dean asked, not actually paying attention. He realized he hadn’t closed out his browser, and if Sam borrowed his computer, he would see sweetasscas’s newest published work. He debated on how weird it would look to open the laptop back up, click the mouse, and close it again.

“...aaahhhhhhhh…..” Sam droned, avoiding an answer. “Nothing. You wouldn’t like it.”

“Okay then,” Dean said, standing up, hugging his laptop a little too close. “Why don’t you go back to sleep? Nothing going on today anyway. Might as well take advantage.”

Sam nodded. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to check it, just missing Dean slipping his Starbucks cup into the trash.

>   **AO3**
> 
> _beestiels has posted a new chapter of “Killing Me Softly”._
> 
> _You’re receiving these emails because you’re subscribed to beestiels._
> 
> _To unsubscribe…_

Sam exited out of his email and locked his phone. “So,” he said, clearing his throat. “Lazy day today?”

“Yup,” Dean said, ignoring his vibrating phone letting him know he had a new email notification. He gave an awkward smile and turned back to the hallway, walking to his room tense and sweating. After he closed the door, he checked to see who had emailed him.

>   **AO3**
> 
> _beestiels has posted a new chapter of “Killing Me Softly”._
> 
> _You’re receiving these emails because you’re subscribed to beestiels._
> 
> _To unsubscribe…_  

Cas waited. He refreshed the page three times to see if the hits had gone up. Then he scrolled through the blog Claire had set up for him, wherethehoneybeesroam. He liked looking at bees, and apparently all the Supernatural fans seemed to agree. Then he checked the hit count again. Two more. Someone was reading. _Someones_. He hoped they’d leave a comment, or kudos if they were new. After he read sweetasscas’s newest one shot, he decided to check Sam’s blog, bunkereddown, to see if he’d posted anything. Nothing recent. But there was a fanfic link. He clicked and was redirected to PrettyMessedupSituation’s AO3.

_Holy shit_ , he thought. _That’s a lot of works._

Not all of it was smut, and while he could have started with the genfic that was canon compliant, he found himself clicking on an au that was right up his alley. Tattoo artist Dean, artist Cas. Explicit.

  


Dean settled on his bed and clicked on the link in his email taking him to the newest chapter of “Killing Me Softly” and looked around the room one more time to make sure no one was there to catch him reading smut of him and Cas in some seriously kinky situations. Whoever beestiels was, they had the characterization down. He could almost see it happening. Not that he’d want it to. No way. Except...maybe…

In the last few lines of the chapter, Dean was so completely sucked in that he didn’t notice Cas enter the room. He was _thisclose_ to rubbing one out, his hand down his pants under the sheets when -

“Um, Dean?”

Dean wanted to die. Right there would be nice. In his bed, in the safety of the bunker. He’d ignore the part that Cas had caught him super close to masturbating while reading about them fucking in a work of fanfiction. Wait, was there art to this fic? THIS WASN’T THE TIME TO WONDER THAT, DEAN.

“Cas. You didn’t see anything.”

“That’s true, I didn’t. There’s a sheet.”

“What do you want, Cas?” Dean said, his voice terse and his hand pressed flat inside his pants.

“I just...what are you reading?”

“Nothing,” Dean said. “I’m watching porn. Hardcore porn. With...huge tits.”

“No you’re not. You get off on the sound and you don’t have your headphones on…” Cas said as he stepped closer.

Dean tried to snap his laptop shut, but instead it slipped off his lap and almost off of the bed if Cas hadn’t caught it. Dean closed his eyes tight, hoping that Chuck would smite him just to save him from this god-awful situation.

“This is...um….” Cas studied the screen, searching for words. “So you’re a fan of beestiels?”

“How do you know who that is?” Dean asked, opening one eye and regretting it instantly.

“Well…” Cas started, “...would you...like to know what’s going to happen in the next chapter?”

Dean thought for a moment, then opened both eyes. “No,” he said. A pause. A realization. “ _Nooooooooooooooooo_ ,” he whispered, both horrified and giddy. “Well. You left kudos on a one-shot that was posted earlier this morning. By -”

“Sweetasscas?” Cas finished.  [a/n: that wasn’t the only time he was going to finish today if you know what i mean]

Dean nodded.

“And I thought this couldn’t get more awkward.”

Their phones lit up and vibrated at the same time. Cas looked at his.

 

> **AO3**
> 
> _PrettyMessedUpSituation has posted a new work._

 

“This is weird,” Cas said.

“What the fuck could be weirder than this?”

 

_**Just Do It, For FucksSAKE** _

_by PrettyMessedUpSituation_

_Summary:_

* * *

_Cas and Dean have realized they’re writing fic about each other. Sam is in the other room, waiting for them to just fuck and get it over with._

_Notes:_

* * *

_Don’t make me come in there_

_Chapter 1:  Just Fucking Do It_

_Sam listened to the banter through the wall. Oh no! Dean had just been caught about to jack it to a fic he didn’t know Cas wrote about the two of them. But oh shit! Dean’s been writing fic too. It would almost seem like they’re fake sexing each other all the time and should fucking do it already because they’re in the SAME GODDAMN ROOM._

_PLEASE._

_I’m leaving for an hour. Put me out of my misery._

  


Dean decided to comment.

  

_sweetasscas commented:_

_Make it two._

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! You survived [another fucked up fic!](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/146648925185/julys-prompt-posting-dates-15-18-of-july-the)  
> You deserve a cookie. 
> 
> Based on [this AO3 tag](http://ao3tagoftheday.tumblr.com/post/147440792889/the-ao3-tag-of-the-day-is-too-meta).  
> Thanks to beestiels and sweetasscas for letting me use their pseuds.


End file.
